


possession

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanakotober, i dont know who i wish that were me most, writober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Maybe it was all a sick joke plotted by fate itself, or maybe bad luck, but one thing was sure: that made her blood boil with rage, a strange, almost foreign sensation growing in her chest like cruel flowers of envy.Seeing her childhood friend having so much fun with another girl right in front of her, with no choice but to sit there and listen, it just made her frustration fill up every angle of her body, her temperature slowly rising.Was she, perhaps, jealous?"





	possession

«Fear not, my little kitten. As Shakespeare once said...»  
Chisato kept sipping her tea, intrigued and unsettled at the same time. She didn't really want to hear what was about to be said, but she felt like she _had_ to, since curiosity always gets the best of her.  
Maybe it was all a sick joke plotted by fate itself, or maybe bad luck, but one thing was sure: that made her blood boil with rage, a strange, almost foreign sensation growing in her chest like cruel flowers of envy.  
Seeing her childhood friend having so much fun with another girl right in front of her, with no choice but to sit there and listen, it just made her frustration fill up every angle of her body, her temperature slowly rising.  
_Was she, perhaps, jealous?_  
She leisurely shook her head, driving the bad thoughts away —why would she _ever_ be jealous of something like that?–, but Kaoru's hand held the other girl's cheek in a so caring way that made her jump from her seat: she tried her best not to let them hear the sound of her tongue clicking in disappointment, a torrent of emotions flowing in her head like a storm.  
 «Shirasagi-san?» the staff’s voice snapped her back to reality. «It’s your turn now.»  
«Thank you so much. I’ll get going now.» she answered in a quiet and melodic voice, as if nothing happened. She glanced at them one last time, the corner of her mouth curled in a disgusted frown.  
_She could lie to them all, but she would never be able to lie to herself._  
  


[…]

   
  
A loud, suggestive gasp came from the violet-haired girl, indulging into the pleasure the other girl was giving her: Chisato’s slender fingers were slowly tracing the area near Kaoru’s chest, her other hand suggestively lifting her from the trouble of wearing skirts. She attempted to ask her why was she doing that, but her stream of consciousness shattered into pieces the time she felt the other’s tongue against her neck, resulting into another lewd song for the blonde idol to hear.  
«That wasn’t really nice of you, you know?» Chisato whispered in the girl’s ear, suave and tempting like a goddess. «Flirting with that girl like that, don’t you have any shame?»  
Kaoru managed to blurt a soft “sorry”, before being overwhelmed by the pleasing feeling of Chisato’s teeth biting into her skin, like a hunter eating out their prey. She left out a muffled moan, making the other girl giggle in response.  
«Excuses will get you nowhere.» her words were harsh, but the hand brushing Kaoru’s hair and caressing her cheek was instead really kind. «I want to be the one for you. I hate seeing you with other girls and I hate seeing how frivolously happy they look. » Chisato stared deeply into her eyes, emotions overflowing from the way her voice cracked. She seemed so defenceless, so fragile, even though she was the one on top on the bed. Kaoru couldn’t help but focus her gaze on her, on her melancholic eyes and her trembling lips.  
_She was beautiful._  
«I wanna be the only one who gets your attention all the time- I wish I was special to you, Kaoru, I wish I was more than just one of your whats-so-called kittens- I’m tired of feeling like this, I’m not as stern as I look, I have feelings too! Why can’t you just-»  
« _But that’s not the “me” you like._ »  
Chisato lifted her head, and Kaoru thought that puzzling look on her face really suited her: still, her expression softened, and she was now glaring at her with loving eyes.  
«That was not the version of me you adore, nor the one I want to show to you only. Right, _Chii-chan?_ »  
Her eyes widened in shook, that affectionate sentence triggering something deep underneath her heart: she was always the one who teased the other by calling her with her childhood nickname, but that time she was the one at a loss of words and unable to control her teary irises and delicate blush. Kaoru view that as an opportunity to open her arms, letting her know she needed her just as much as she did. Chisato buried her face in the girl’s chest, gradually calming down due to her warmth. Kaoru kissed her on the head, one hand toying with a comb of her golden hair.  
«You-» a pause: she was always so vain, yet that girl inevitably managed to make her feel like a kid on her first crush. «You don’t have to worry about that. I love you, my princess.»  
Chisato smiled in return, her arms embracing her tightly, like she was a precious memory she wanted to cherish forever.  
«I love you too, _Kao-chan_.»

**Author's Note:**

> heyo
> 
> here we are again with another prompt from the hanakotober,,, today's theme was jealousy/sadness, and i've always wanted to write something kaochisa related using this prompt, so! yeah! they really mean a lot to me and even though i'm not really confident in my writing style i really liked writing about them jfnkjd i hope you enjoyed it as well, even if just a tiny tiny bit!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
